Various methods and techniques have been devised for increasing the oxygen concentration in air which is drawn into a carburetor and mixed with fuel for an internal combustion engine. For example, Japanese Patent No. 58-51258 proposes to increase the concentration of oxygen in the suction air to the engine by absorbing nitrogen from the air. This is done by passing the air through a special cylinder in addition to the air filter, but does not act in place of an air filter in the simultaneous removal of particulate matter from the air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,943 to Fischman, there is disclosed an open cell foam used in combination with a layer of a non-woven fibrous material to serve as an air filter having a high capacity for retaining particulate matter. Fischman also proposes wetting the foam with minor proportions of a fluid selected from a number of silicone oils but not in combination with an organic solvent or catalyst, and is not intended for use as a filter in the removal of dust and other particulate matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,633 to McDonald, Jr. discloses an oxygen enricher for combustion engines by exposing air to a magnetic field, but does not replace the standard filter.
There is a continuing need for an efficient means of treating air as it is introduced into a carburetor to the end of enriching the oxygen content so that, for a given capacity or mass rate of flow into the carburetor, the amount of oxygen is substantially increased. When the oxygen concentration is increased, the fuel efficiency is increased and the pollutants are reduced. Furthermore, in treating the air, it is highly desirable that this be done without the addition of special accessories or equipment or of increasing the size of existing equipment needed for improving combustion efficiency by the expedient of replacing the standard air filter with a novel and improved air filter prepared and treated in accordance with the present invention.